


Bring Me Heartache

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Five relationships in Dick's life that failed and one that soared.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick fell in love with Wally before he even truly realized what being in love actually meant. Sure there was Zatanna who Dick had greatly enjoyed kissing. But Wally was the first person to make his palms sweat and his heart beat faster. The older boy had managed to pull him in with his easy smiles and contagious laughter. The time they spent together had Dick feeling oddly warm and excited like after really exciting missions with Batman. He’d reach out and hold Dick’s hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As if they were meant to be together forever. Where one was, the other was sure to follow. It was a fact of life. Dick didn't make up these sort of rules.

 

Then Artemis came into the picture and Wally was suddenly there less and less. The arguing gave way for flirting and soon Dick found his hand empty as he watched his best friend with her. All of a sudden it was no longer Robin and Kid Flash attached at the hip. It was now Wally West dating Artemis and smiling that teasing smile he had always saved for Dick, now being given freely to _her_. Dick couldn’t even being himself to be angry at them for it. Artemis was his friend and teammate and Wally had been… _was_ his first love. But it really couldn't mean anything. Wally liked girls. Wally flirted with girls. He wasn't attracted to boys. He was just friends with Dick and although Dick wished for something more in those moments they would hold hands, he would never dare jeopardize their friendship. He couldn't lose Wally. That didn't stop him from wondering though. What would it be like to kiss Wally West? What would it be like to have that arm wrapped around his waist? 

 

As time passed the distance between them grew until Dick all but forgot how warm Wally’s hands were or how his freckles made constellations across his cheeks. Dick had used to stare at them, transfixed by them and those bright green eyes that had Dick weak at the knees. Now he barely saw those eyes or those freckles. If this was part of growing up, Dick wished he could take it all back. Dick wished he could have that same easy friendship he once had with the older boy. All things had to end and it seemed their friendship was fast approaching that final point.

 

Then everything went to Hell. Dick had become Nightwing and Wally and Artemis had retired…they had left the hero business behind them. Dick had pulled them back into the game and Artemis had agreed to go undercover. For all Dick’s careful steps and planning, Wally’s frustrations and anger soon came hurdling out. The risks had been too much.

_“Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs!”_

 

They fought as they never had before. As they never should fight. Dick and Wally didn't fight with each other. Dick and Wally were inseparable. Wally had spat his disgust in Dick’s face. Had physically shoved him down, enraged beyond belief. Dick had endangered the woman he loved and in doing so had lost that final thread that kept them together. Dick's heart had broken as he realized he had finally lost the boy-the man he had loved since he was a child and even at nineteen had still always felt something for.

 

_“You put her right into his hands.”_

 

There had been nothing but hatred in his voice. Something Dick had never expected to face. This was the end. Even if everything went right. They would never be the same. When Wally never returned for the final time, it was as if all the warmth had been robbed and Dick couldn’t breathe. It was a joke. It had to be. Wally was getting back at Dick for the shit he had put him through. He would show up on the snowy landscape any second. He had to show up. The air had been cold and Artemis had cried bitterly on her knees. Dick wanted to disappear, he wanted to be with Wally. He should have been with Wally...Wally had left him behind and in his death, had taken a part of Dick's heart with him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that the first chapter was enjoyed! I always had such feels for Wally and Dick in Young Justice Season One that I was disappointed by the lack of anything in Season Two. Wally's death would have really messed Dick up and I'm curious to see what happens by Season Three!
> 
> I'm trying to keep these on relative order by how old Dick was when he first became attracted or when they first got involved, some like Wally lasted years even if it was unrequited, while some might not last quite as long. With Wally it was Season One and Two (13-19). 
> 
> On to the next relationship!

Dick had known Barbara since he was like thirteen or something. She was a childhood friend that had taken the mantle of Batgirl when it was presented to her. She was brilliant and confident, the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. It only made sense that she would be involved with the crime side of Gotham. It was in her blood. She fit into the slowly growing Batfamily easily and Dick was quick to become smitten with her. The older teen never seemed to let anything hold her back. She kept moving forward with headstrong force. Dick fell fast and hard and it didn’t matter that there were dangers that could be presented. They would play a dangerous game by allowing themselves to get close, but it spurred them on. Gotham was not safe to truly let yourself be vulnerable but neither were afraid. They were both so young and flirting with each other was just so natural. 

 

She would offer him that little smile behind Bruce’s back and when it was just them they would kiss, softly at first, both new to this. Soon they began to allow themselves to push a bit more. Dick thought he found the love of his young life. She was beautiful, smart, kind and her hair…Dick had an affinity for red hair and Barbara’s was so bright and so perfect that he knew there would be no coming back from it. 

 

_“Babs, you need to live a little.”_

 

_“Hunk Wonder, I think you and I have a little bit of a different idea on what_ **_living_ ** _is. I am_ **_not_ ** _getting that tattoo.”_

 

Barbara was all ice and smooth brilliance. She offered a calm foil to Dick’s often pent up energy and zing. He longed for adventure and the open skies while she found herself content with taking each day as they came. They balanced each other. Dick was still so young when they started dating, too young if you asked Bruce, but no one really tended to ask him anything. Dick was growing up and part of growing up was falling in love. Dick had a habit of falling hard and fast and Barbara was no exception to that.

 

But two brilliant young people couldn’t always make things work. They bickered. Usually about the small things that neither could remember later on. Barbara held him at arm’s reach as if to protect herself and him from taking the plunge that Dick had desperately wished to take. With her he would be ready to try anything, but Barbara would not risk it. She had college approaching and Dick was still in high school. He would have to remain her past so she could move forward. It was probably the most stable relationship Dick would ever be in and the breakup would be the easiest to go through with. Romance aside, they could remain friends and look back with fond memories. So they said their goodbyes with no hard feelings and relieved to be able to go on with their lives. Oracle and Nightwing didn’t need romance to keep their friendship alive.

 

As comes with the job description, danger is always approaching the Batfamily. The Joker in particular had an affinity for causing pain. He took and took and took until there was nothing left. The Joker had robbed her of her legs but her voice was strong and it was clear that he never robbed her of who she was. The Joker had failed and Barbara was the living embodiment of that.

 

_“Oracle, I’m on my way to the cave.”_

 

Barbara Gordon was an exception to the rule of Dick’s exes. While he had a habit of losing contact and all familiarity with his other exes it would be Barbara that would be that exception and he loved her all the more for it, even if it was no longer in the way he used to. Her voice, even years later on the com as Oracle was as soothing as it had been when Dick was fifteen.

 

_“See you soon, Nightwing.”_

 

See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara was the second relationship! I always liked her but felt like there was more of a companionship. She remained a positive force in Dick's life even if it was not romantic. 
> 
> On with chapter three!

If Barbara was like ice then Kory Anders was all fire and passion. She was a whirlwind that never feared the unknown. They had started as teammates in the Teen Titans and had easily been drawn to each other. Dick was easing out of leaving Batman behind and had been going through a hard time when reaching Jump City. The Titans as well as Kory…Starfire had helped him cope with the changes and somehow he had managed to reach a sense of peace. He had been in such a dark place for a while and Kory was their through every step. She was a constant ball of energy and positivity that once Dick had always felt but now tried to avoid. He had wanted to show Batman that he was capable and by doing so he was only smothering who he actually was. Kory helped him find himself again. She was all freedom and excitement and for once, Dick had found his match in personality and zeal. It should have been perfect.

 

_“We are friends, Robin.”_

 

His first time was with her, both fumbling together and giggling despite themselves. He was gentle and she guided him on what she enjoyed and helped him find what he did as well. Loving Kory was like playing with fire. There was a wild freeness that came with being with her and Dick had easily allowed himself to fall into it completely. When Dick fell, he fell hard. It was obvious as it was consuming. She had crashed Kitten’s prom to help him, she had tried to help him when his mind played tricks on him. She was his friend when he felt so alone. As the Titans became more powerful, more people joined their ranks. After Cyborg had gone to join the League, a shapeshifter named Mirage had joined the team. Dick had finally transitioned from Robin to Nightwing and it finally felt like he was an actual adult with his adult girlfriend by his side. Everything was going perfectly…it only made sense that things would go wrong. Fire however had a habit of burning those too careless with it and it did not take long for Dick to be burned. One night when Kory had gone off to visit her family, Mirage had approached Dick in her form. Dick had been tricked into sleeping with her and the fallout was catastrophic. It was something Dick didn’t enjoy thinking about. 

 

_“Dick, you_ **_slut_ ** _!”_

 

Kory had faced terrible horrors before coming to earth. She had faced them and still managed to find kindness in herself. But there was nothing she would spare for Dick’s ‘betrayal’. They parted and even to this day avoided each other. It was the one relationship that always left Dick feeling lost. How one moment they could be whispering  endearments to each other while at the carnival to Kory not even being able to look at him. She had been a constant in his life. He had been seventeen and nearly an adult but he felt so small and useless. He didn’t like to think on it, or about her. There was too much hurt involved and Dick was so tired of feeling hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy Harper was Dick’s first in many ways. He was the cool older boy that Dick had always looked up to. He had been in such a similar situation to Dick that it made sense that they would be close. He had been Dick’s first kiss, they had been sitting together by the harbor, Roy offering him one of his rare smiles and asking if Dick had any girlfriends.  Dick had been thirteen and still had a crush on Wally. He had noticed Zatanna and had felt the warm and fuzzies around her, but no he had never kissed her. Roy had laughed, offering to show him how it was done and Dick had always been too curious. It had been a simple kiss but the grin Roy had shot him afterwards his him blushing.

 

_“I wonder how far that blush reaches, Short-pants.”_

 

 When a few years later when Wally had died they had become even closer. Roy had faced so many obstacles and they had bonded over their shared pains and hopes. Dick was finally an adult and it felt nice to be able to set out as Nightwing. It felt right to wake up with Roy by his side. Roy was like an addiction. Bruce didn’t approve of him and that made it all the more sweeter. Roy took his limits and stretched them all with that shit eating grin on his face and that wild addictive look in his eyes.  Roy was an adventure and Dick loved adventure. He loved throwing himself into new exciting things and Roy, with his flaming hair and bad boy attitude was just what Dick wanted.

 

_“Who knew you could be such a wild child.”_

  

And once again, Dick fell fast and he fell hard. So when the signs began to appear, Dick wanted to dismiss them and hide them away. He didn’t want it to end, but eventually Roy’s demons began to catch up to him. Addiction could take the strongest person and take away all their strengths and all their will. It took and it took and it would continue to take until there was nothing left but a husk. No matter how many times people tried to reach out, Roy would always fall back in and Dick had refused to budge at first. He couldn’t leave Roy. Not now. He thought that by being there and showing Roy that he was loved, that he would magically find it within himself to seek treatment. 

 

_“I’m fine, you need to stop your bitching…I’m okay, Dickie…I’m fine.”_

 

Instead Dick had been powerless to watch as the boy he had once looked up to and the man he had loved with a passion faded away to someone he did not recognize. Dick soon realized that there was nothing he could do for him at that point and he did what he needed to do for himself. He left. He and Ollie and Dinah had managed to get Roy into treatment, but Dick knew that he couldn’t stay. As much as he loved Roy, he couldn’t continue to work himself dry. Still, even if it was his choice to walk away, saying goodbye was the most painful. They could never had gone back to what they were before and Dick mourned that loss even more than the love they had shared.

 

_“All that big talk about being there for me…I should have figured you would flake. People like you always do.”_

 

One less number Dick could call when he felt at his weakest. One less hand that he could latch onto and hold fast. One less smile that had made Dick’s heart flutter. One less person that Dick could call his own.


	5. Chapter 5

His hands were calloused and warm. He was not a tender man in any shape or form, but his touches were always purposeful. He never left a bruise unless he meant to. He never allowed himself to meaninglessly cause Dick discomfort. Oh no, he was far too controlling to let that happen.

 

Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke didn’t put up any fronts and Dick appreciated him for it. He was a killer and mercenary and he didn’t try to deny it. Dick wouldn’t call it love. But it was more than just sex. It was nearly a game between them. Slade had been his enemy since he was fifteen, but now that he was an adult there was a new step in their games and Dick was quick to allow himself to be immersed in it.

 

_“You're going to keep stealing, Robin. And you're going to keep getting that thrill. And sooner or later, you will see things my way.”_

 

It was another rush and both were addicted to it. Slade had waited until Dick was old enough to make a choice before taking the final step in their little dance. There were no pretenses and after Roy, Dick had needed something without titles or expectations. It was as if Slade himself was a drug and Dick could not keep away if he tried. The lingering touches and heated stares kept Dick feeling electrified and on edge. He had a feeling that part of him had been claimed by Slade as no one else had ever been able to do. Sade would approach him, shadowed and dark and Dick’s heart would begin to race.

 

Call it a rush, or pent up frustrations, but there was something satisfying about being able to use his body to bring Deathstroke over the edge. Slade might have the control in their little meetings, but it was Dick who could move his hips just right and have Slade panting against him until that craved control of his snapped. Not to mention that the daredevil and rebel that still lingered in Dick found that Batman’s reaction to his choice in lovers all the more of a reason to continue following Slade into the dark.

 

_“Never let your guard down, kid. You never know who out there might just want to take advantage.”_

 

With Kory the sex had been young and fumbling, with Roy it had been hurried and desperate but with Slade it was all part of their regular dance. Still, Slade could easily turn on Nightwing at a drop of a hat or for the right price and there were times where he would do so, often jeopardizing Dick’s missions or his very life. Dick could have lived with this. He could have come to accept it as part of who Slade was. Money was what ran Slade, but maybe part of Dick had always hoped that there would be a limit. That Slade would at least consider him before profit. It came to a head when in the middle of one of their games Slade had drugged Dick and the former boy wonder had woken up in a warehouse, naked and with two traffickers _testing_ him out. Dick had been vulnerable and drugged and it had been a miracle that Batman had been following a lead on the sex traffic ring and had been able to bust it before they could get very far. There was no lecture from the Dark Knight; No ‘I told you so.’ He had simply given his cape to Dick and drove him back to the manor. Dick stopped following that shadow after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade Wilson has always had a fascinating relationship with Dick. It's so much more complex than Batman's with any of his enemies because there's a level of respect between the two. Almost like they are playing a game with each other, that involves backstabbing and danger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter. Also, I apologize in advance if it sucks?

When dawn broke over Bludhaven, the city was cast in shadows and light. Orange glows and hues shone brightly as the sun crested over the horizon. The last Flying Grayson lingered on a rooftop to watch the sun rise before quickly returning to his own window. His apartment was soon cast in the early morning glow. Nightwing slid his window shut and peeled his mask off setting it aside with a weary sigh. The small apartment had been dark, so Dick had not expected the kitchen light to suddenly turn on. Dick turned, reaching for a weapon, half expecting Deathstroke to be standing across from him, but he was surprised to see someone else. He blinked once, trying to adjust his eyes and understand who he was seeing. 

 

_“Don’t give me any of that bullshit! Anytime you get yourself into the slightest of trouble, you rely on_ **_daddy_ ** _to come save you!”_

 

_“This has nothing to do with Bruce!”_

 

“You came back.” The words were barely above a whisper but they felt far too loud in Dick’s small apartment kitchen. Jason Todd was standing in the middle of the kitchen, cigarette jutting from his lip and his helmet tucked under his arm.  He didn’t answer Dick, still puffing away and watching him with keen eyes. The cigarette glowed orange, matching the dawning sky. Normally, Dick would chastise Jason for smoking indoors, but any complaint died on his lips. Jason plucked the cigarette from his mouth and ground it in the bowl serving as the ashtray.

They had fought again. As they always did, and as always Bruce was dragged into it. A sore subject for the both of them. “Why wouldn’t I?” Jason asked, placing his helmet down on the counter. The bare lightbulb flickered. 

 

_“_ **_I’m_ ** _the one with daddy issues?  If I remember correctly, you’re the one who went on a killing spree for months all for_ **_his_ ** _attention! You practically begged for him to fight you. If that doesn’t scream melodrama then I don’t know what does.”_

 

“I…I just didn’t expect you to.” Dick shifted, still uncertain if Jason was even going to stay. The younger man stared at him for a long moment, expression closed off. They always fought, physically and verbally. Why they even bothered attempting to stay together was lost on Dick. There was rarely any peace between them. They had been through too much together. Jason had befriended two of Dick’s exes and worked closely with them. There was no doubt that they would end up trying to sway Jason away from the influence that Dick presented. Dick fought not to fidget under the man’s gaze. Finally, Jason reached a hand out towards his adopted brother.

 

_“Oh please, if Bruce came here telling you he wanted to fuck you, you’d be bending over the nearest hard surface and presenting!”_

 

“Come here.” His voice was as unattached as ever and Dick inwardly scowled at being unable to know what was going through his mind. Jason had always been harder to understand of all his adopted brothers. Tim had always been the easiest to talk to, the calmest and analytical of the bunch. Damian was still a hit or miss, but with Dick he had softened considerably. Jason however, was a different story. The first of the replacements and the one who had faced death and came back. He and Dick had been at odds since day one, even sleeping together would not change that.

 

_“Get out.”_

 

_“Oh? Hit a sore spot did I-“_

 

_“Get_ **_out_ ** _!”_

 

_“Fine. It’s not like there’s anything for me here anyway.”_

 

The older man moved forward, steps quiet as Jason managed to touch him and pull him closer. Dick could smell the cigarette on him and could taste it when Jason pulled him into a rough kiss. Even the taste of tobacco was not enough to stop Dick from kissing back, allowing Jason to deepen the kiss. “Why,” Jason began between kisses, nipping at Dick’s lip. “Would I not come back?” His mouth moved to pepper kisses against Dick’s throat and the older man hummed into the kiss, arms moving to encircle his lover as he tilted his head back to give Jason more room.

“We fought,” Dick managed to speak breathlessly. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again.” He had dragged all of Jason’s insecurities into the light. He had tried to make him feel weak when he knew Jason hated it. Jason’s lips moved to Dick’s temple and he simply breathed for a moment. He held onto Dick and for a moment they stood in silence, just holding onto each other. The sun was now shining above to horizon and the city was ablaze. 

“ _Dickie_ , if I bailed every time I got into an argument with some or every time things got rocky, I’d be nowhere.” His fingers moved to Dick’s chin, tilting him up so they could kiss properly. Dick smiled into the kiss, arms tightening around Jason’s waist. His heart fluttered as Jason continued to pepper his face with kisses. He kissed back enthusiastically. Jason's hands moved down Dick's sides to his hips, hands grasping and suddenly Dick was being lifted into the air and being set onto the counter. Dick laughed into the kiss, legs wrapping around Jason and pulling him closer. Jason's kisses tasted like smoke and ginger ale but somehow the taste was enticing. Jason's hands moved to expertly mess with the defenses on Nightwing's uniform, tugging it down over Dick's shoulders, without ever breaking the kiss.

I'm sorries were murmured against each others lips. Promises to be better were left unsaid. They both knew that they would continue fighting. It was in their nature. As long as they came back to each other in the end. As long as they didn't forget who they were together. Jason was on top of him in no time, his clothes magically vanishing and Dick couldn't be bothered to wonder when he had removed them. Then Jason was kissing down his stomach, tongue swirling into his navel. Dick whined at the sensation and Jason shot Dick a satisfied little leer before engulfing the older man's length into his mouth.

" _Oh_ ," Dick gasped, head falling back. " _Jason_ -" Jason chuckled and the vibrations had Dick's toes curling.

"Pretty boy, why don't you sing for me?" Jason asked as he momentarily released Dick's cock from his mouth. Dick whined, his jerking and Jason  kissed the tip, lips a gentle tease.

"Jason, _please_ -" Dick didn't even know what he was begging for at this point. Something. Anything. He was feeling warm and his cock was nearly painful at this point.

"Don't come yet, baby," Jason ordered softly, crawling up Dick's body to kiss him. "I want you to look at me when you do." He pulled back so he was now kneeling between Dick's thighs, admiring the former Robin with those keen green eyes of his. He enjoyed what he was seeing and his grin was sharklike. His hands were large and calloused, taking Dick's legs and lifting them up and using Dick's flexibly to his advantage. Each thigh now rested on either side of Dick's face and the man could feel his face heating up at his exposed he felt now. Jason however, was still looking at him with that hungry expression. "Suck." He ordered as he placed his fingers against Dick's lips. Dick took the fingers easily, making a show of sucking and licking each digit, staring into Jason's intense gaze. Jason was transfixed, unable to look away from Dick's tongue as they lathered his fingers with attention.

When he pulled them away a string of saliva connected them to Dick's bottom lip. Jason's adam's apple bobbed and Dick felt a thrill of excitement to see how effected Jason was. Jason sunk both fingers into Dick, his other hand bracing the man's waist as he stared into his eyes. Dick had not been anticipating two fingers and had tensed, Jason grinning in satisfaction. 

"Look at you," He murmured, eyes moving to where his fingers were moving in and out of Dick's hole. "So eager for my fingers. You're so beautiful, Dickie..."

"Jason, Jason _please_." Dick's mouth fell open as Jason's fingers curled inside him, brushing a bundle of nerves. Jason knew what he was asking for and he shook his head with a fond little smile.

"No no sweetheart. Not right now." Jason chastised with a tilt of his head. "You're not stretched enough." And wasn't that always Jason? Talked big and acted like he didn't care, but  when it came to Dick, he tended to care too much. Dick whined, hips jerking wildly as a third finger was added.

" _Please_ ," Dick continued. "Jason, I need you." He heard the younger man chuckle, moving his fingers languidly. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jason drawled, leaning over Dick to grab something out of sight. Dick tried to turn his head but at the angle, was unable to see anything. Jason pulled back with a small bottle of lubricant. He pulled his fingers out of Dick and coated them with the lubricant. Dick's head fell back again as he waited, breath still coming out in sharp pants. The light in the kitchen continued to flicker overhead, barely noticed as the sky continued to lighten. Finally, Jason sank into Dick, bracing against the man's spread thighs. Dick released a keening noise, head tilted back as he was slowly filled. "You good, Dickie?" Jason asked, voice tight and Dick managed a weak nod.

"I'm great." He murmured, blue eyes blown wide and Jason was against lost in how utterly gorgeous the first Robin was.

Jason laughed, voice husky and his hips began to move slowly, still watching Dick's reaction. "You're so beautiful." He mused, voice husky as the continued to thrust into Dick. He gripped the older man's thighs hard enough to bruise. Dick managed a weak gasp, eyes falling shut. He felt Jason shift, pulling his thighs down and hooking his arms under them so he could get a better angle. His thrusts were wild, burying himself as deep as he could inside his lover. Dick's fingers scrabbled against the counter, unable to find anything to latch onto. He could barely form a coherent thought at this point, breathy moans escaping his kiss bruised lips. Jason's muscles gleamed with sweat, his eyes narrowed in concentration. His hips moved forward, slamming into his lover with brutal accuracy. He knew which angles had Dick screaming and he hit them with ease. 

"Come on baby, come for me." Jason's words were both an order and a request and Dick did not dare disappoint, coming with a wail two octaves higher than his own voice and arching into Jason's chest. Jason continued to move, hips jerking erratically as his arms encircled Dick's waist, holding him flush as he rode out his own orgasm. 

In the aftermath, they lay on the counter, breathing shakily against each other. Dick moved forward to place kisses against Jason's neck and shoulder as the younger man wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer.

"That's a hell of a way to make up." He murmured as Dick's lips moved up to kiss his cheek. Dick laughed softly against him, thumb gliding down his brow.

"I love you." He whispered against Jason's pale skin and Jason offered him a smile that was far softer than what Dick was used to seeing. He pulled Dick forward, against his chest so he could kiss him lightly on the lips. Somehow it was more intimate that what they had just done.

"I love you too," He murmured. "Don't ever doubt that, okay?" He never wanted Dick to doubt it. He never wanted to walk out that door for the final time. Dick smiled at this, baby blues lighting up at Jason's words. He pressed a kiss against Jason's chest in response. He rested his head against him and for a moment they lay there, Jason running his fingers through Dick's dark hair, staring up at the ceiling. The light was no longer flickering. 

"You think you're up for another round?" Jason asked and the way Dick's grin spread across his face was answer enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jason was the relationship that didn't die. No matter how hard things got or how much they fought, they would always return to each other. Jason and Dick are each other's anchors.


End file.
